The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use by magicians and particularly to an apparatus for creating the illusion that a die has disappeared.
In the entertainment field, magicians perform various tricks, many of which relate to making things mysteriously appear or disappear. In such displays of magic, the same types of tricks are often seen time and time again. Consequently, there is a continuing need for new and different illusion creating devices in order to keep this phase of the entertainment business interesting and entertaining.